rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 78: Infernal Show and Tell
(601) Ceylin: Just put dinner on, BRB. (601) Ceylin: And back. (599) Shadell: So? (599) Niet: Thing? (593) Lian: yes (593) Lian: how do you want to handle infernal show and tell? (601) Ceylin: Well, capturing Thorns is obviously a bit of an accomplishment... might not want to mention the whole Auto thing. (601) Ceylin: Or at least not the 'we get along with Auto' part. (593) Lian: decide what you want to put put there and how much (601) Ceylin: Trying to remember, what other major stuff has there been since the last one? (601) Ceylin: I think Brigid was in that period... (606) Abirkin2 (enter): 20:34 (606) Priceless Emerald: (what'd I miss?) (601) Ceylin: Trying to figure out what we're going to present to the Thing. (606) Priceless Emerald: Monstrances? (601) Ceylin: Obviously there's Thorns, have to figure out how to handle Auto, and I think Brigid happened since the last one. (606) Priceless Emerald: auto, let's not mention auto unless it's brought up (601) Ceylin: That was pretty much my stance, yeah. (593) Lian: Everything on the Timeline for the last year (606) Priceless Emerald: if it IS brought up, we say it was a necessary step in opposing the Mask, and that it opens up potential future diplomatic avenues (593) Lian: the last... 62 sessions! (606) Priceless Emerald: well, I have my presentations and excuses ready (606) Priceless Emerald: since I really don't have much more than auto going on, I think (599) Niet: We took out Jo. (599) Niet: Which is more than the other east coven had to report last year. (599) Niet: Mask is gone but Thorns is still resisting. (606) Priceless Emerald: Mask is gone, but cleanup is ongoing (593) Lian: Killed the goddess of halta (599) Niet: Oramus and Hegra offered token support to the Reclamation. (593) Lian: yes (601) Ceylin: ... well, that's about five times what we had the previous year, I think, so. (601) Ceylin: 'We captured Thorns, killed a deathlord, dealt with a rogue primordial, killed some goddesses, enlisted two Yozis for the Reclamation, Santa Claus is real and he's handing out presents at my manse. WE OUT.' (599) Niet: Preliminary plans to convert Raksi to our cause and subvert the silver pact from within. (599) Niet: Heh. (599) Niet: Also probably best not to say took Thorns yet, since they might assign us something else to do. (601) Ceylin: True. (606) Priceless Emerald: "And are in the process of claiming thorns." (601) Ceylin: Can say we took out the Mask and are working on Thorns. It's basically the truth anyway. (593) Lian: so when someone asks how you did it? (599) Niet: He spread his resources too thin. (599) Niet: We used that to attack him on several fronts. (593) Lian: baring in mind that 1/5 of people there at minimum know if you are lying (599) Niet: In the process we tracked him to a secret base, reshaped the living base into our side and eliminated the Mask. (606) Priceless Emerald: I have to explain to Cecelyne that aiding my compatriots first is part of the deal where they will give me assistance in taking over the guild, and that will come soon enough (599) Niet: Were the treaties with the guild this year? (593) Lian: the ones where they get to use yoru trains? (599) Niet: Yes. (593) Lian: last year (599) Niet: Shall we go show off then? (599) Niet: ANd figure out what others are up to. ** (606) Priceless Emerald dresses the best she can, though she leaves the concubine behind ** (593) Lian: so you have your talking points.. and your performer (606) Priceless Emerald: er, consort (606) Priceless Emerald: who can't directly lie... (606) Priceless Emerald: though I could use hegra charms to believe my lies the truth... (593) Lian: if only someonw ere explicitly a performer at one time (601) Ceylin: So I'm guessing it's actually started then. (593) Lian: i was suggesting Ceylin might be a good person to do the talking? (601) Ceylin: Yeah, she can. Although my memory's kinda fuzzy on the Jomoru stuff. (606) Priceless Emerald: I think the monstrances should be a good enough, strong enough arguing position, we might not bring up jomoru (606) Priceless Emerald: unless asked (601) Ceylin: Yeah. Monstrances and killing Mask to start with. (593) Lian: I suggest Niet lay down your talking points.. since she's kind of neurotic and prone to recording stuff.. (601) Ceylin: Niet lays stuff out, Ceylin fields the questions if anybody says something isn't important? ** (606) Priceless Emerald prepares to speak to cecelyne if need be. ** (599) Niet: Niet also has Tidings of a Bitter Season so they'd have trouble figuring out if she misleads anyone. (599) Niet: Anyway, see what a few others report first and give out as much as sounds reasonable, giving more if asked? (606) Priceless Emerald: quite (606) Priceless Emerald: So..... (606) Priceless Emerald: we good to go? (593) Lian: are you? (601) Ceylin: I think that covers everything. (593) Lian: so you know what you are going to say? (599) Niet: In general. Listen to a few of the others, hopefully the other east coven, first and then change based on that. (601) Ceylin: BRB ** (593) Orchid Consuming Guardian gathers the group at the proper location and looks out for volunteers ** ** (593) Captain Henry stands up ** (593) Captain Henry: "With aid given by our brothers working with the Lintha and the Coven working on the Sword of Creation we were able to destroy Skullstone There is no power in the West that can rival Hell's." (593) Orchid Consuming Guardian: "Short.. but worthy I think the West has done well" ** (593) Tien Zoei the elderly woman stands up, "Modifications on the Sword have proven successful.. while taxing of the user and of limited external action the Sword may be used without notice in Heaven.." ** ** (599) Niet is honestly suprised! The rest of the infernals seem to actually be accomplishing something! Besides dying. ** (593) Tien Zoei: ((they figured out this wasn't the Silver Pack) ** (606) Priceless Emerald makes a mental note to give this 'Tien Zoei' a visit later on, the Sword of Creation was a worrying thing to have active, it could easily be problematic ** ** (593) Captain Gyrofalcon stands up as the others sit down ** (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "We've applied what we like to call "the Ghost Storm" to the Western Underworld....in honor to my lady a wind that scowers the underworld completely and utterly shattering any ghost who dares to try and escape death.. to be reborn.. we cheat Oblvion thusly" (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: (NORTH not west) (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "The two Deathlords locally.. have protected themselves and hteir areas.. but given time that should change" (606) Priceless Emerald: (so wait, they cheat oblivion by preventing them from reincarnating?) (601) Ceylin: (There's the 'to be reborn' bit, so I think it forces them into Lethe.) (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: (think An Adorjan like thing that rips you appart and forces you into lethe) (606) Priceless Emerald: (k) ** (593) Celea Triko a stererotypical looking ICewalker stands up ** (593) Celea Triko: Our Coven has had great success manipulating hte bull since..... Samea's tragic "Accident.." its rather sad how she returned to what she thought was a safe haven with so few motes..." (593) Celea Triko: " (593) Celea Triko: "We have used his conquests as cover to slaughter Sidereals.. twenty five in number" (593) Lian: with that there is a loud comotion in the back ** (606) Priceless Emerald glances back to see what it was ** ** (599) Niet glances as well. ** (593) Lian: there seems to be an opening much like when you used your bridge to cross from Autocthonia into Creation and vice versa ** (593) The Perfect of Paragon walks in flanked by 6 Soulsteel Caste Alchemicals ** (601) Ceylin: "... uh, I don't think that's supposed to be there." Ceylin idly cracks her knuckles and gets ready to fight if it comes down to that. ** (599) Niet sighs. ** ** (606) Priceless Emerald mentally sighs, nothing can be simple, can it? ** (593) The Perfect of Paragon: "I had no interest in attending your little gathering.. but you don't seem to get the message. The South is MINE" (593) The Perfect of Paragon: "Anything from Malfeas that does not kneel before me I will destroy utterly. That's my message" ** (593) The Perfect of Paragon and with that he very quickly moves to back out with his bodyguards before Scourges get uppity. ** (593) Orchid Consuming Guardian: "that explains our lack of southern representatives...." (601) Ceylin: Ceylin just laughs at that once the Perfect's gone. "Boy's getting a little big for his britches..." ** (606) Priceless Emerald muses aloud, with a tad bit of humor, "Quite." ** ** (593) Louis stands up ** (593) Louis: "My actions may not have been as interesting as others but I have helped train many of our.. turnovers on smaller things ** (593) Louis holds up an Egg, "The last Dragon King' ** (593) Louis: "We have also worked extensively towards the rejuvination of the Aluan restoring them as a living people has caused their ghosts to give up... quite a bit of Intelligence on the workings of the Underworld" ** (593) Orchid Consuming Guardian looks to the Coven ** ** (606) Priceless Emerald nods at Ceylin ** ** (599) Niet raises a hand. ** (599) Niet: "The Mask had an elder dragon king working for him. When did you get that one?" (593) Louis: "A couple months ago" (599) Niet: "Anyway, we killed the Mask of Winters permanently, took care of the thing that wiped out the eastern coven a while ago, convinced Hegra and Oramus to lend some small support to the reclamation in the form of opening their charms for our use, and eliminated the goddess of Halta." (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "Speak up the capcity to perminantly destroy a deathlord is information that should be shared" (599) Niet: (Ceylin going to handle this?) (606) Priceless Emerald: (kel?) (601) Ceylin: (( Was looking through the logs, most of this happened after I went to sleep. )) (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: (..I remember you beating up the mask) (601) Ceylin: (( Right, and as soon as he fell I went to sleep. )) (601) Ceylin: (( It was basically the Eye of Autochthon's doing, right? )) (606) Priceless Emerald: (you could phrase it as using shaping effects to rip the neverborn fragment from him, and a unique first age spiritual containment unit to contain said fragment) (601) Ceylin: Ceylin steps forward to explain. "It took a lot of doing. Massive shaping effects on the entire area, something to keep the power the Neverborn gave him in, and some extra shaping on top of it. Probably not something we'd want to try again unless we had to, but we've proven the bastards can be killed." (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "If it were something you did then you should be able to do it again?" (601) Ceylin: "It also required the combination of a lot of hard-to-do stuff. I could probably take a third circle in a duel if I really had to, but I still wouldn't volunteer to do it again afterward unless I had no choice." (606) Priceless Emerald: "The problem," Priceless admitted, "Would be finding another suitable containment unit for the fragment. It was only by luck we managed to find the one we did." (599) Niet: "It came close to breaking, and we still haven't secured a method of disposal." (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "even without it the destruction of the Ghost proper would be worthwhile" (601) Ceylin: Ceylin glances to Niet at that one, not really knowing if it would even work in the first place without containing the Neverborn juju. (599) Niet: "We turned it into a pseudo-deva." (599) Niet: "It's a useful source of information." (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "and what charms were capable of doing this?" (599) Niet: "Once seperated from the fragmant it was nothing more than an old ghost. Its defenses against such were nonexistant." ** (599) Niet glances around to see if there are any fiends that happen to be ponies in attendence. ** (599) Niet: "Has anyone seen She Who Lives in Her Name recently?" (599) Niet: "Regardless, there are numerous low level ways of transforming a ghost into a demon. Inner Devils Unchained springs immediately to mind." (593) Lian: "Such wouldn't work as long as they had that piece inside them how did you break the connection?" (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: (here!) ** (599) Niet defers to her mistress. ** (601) Ceylin: (( This is another 'I couldn't tell you OOC'ly' one. )) ** (606) Priceless Emerald sighed, before saying, "We used the Eye of Autocthon. However, as that artifact is Wont to do, we no longer have possession of it due to unfortunate circumstances." ** (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "So.. you used an item from the Traitor to get it done?" (606) Priceless Emerald: "It would be foolish to not use the tools available to you. Does it matter who owned it first?" (599) Niet: "If you found a first age catch of artifacts solars made, would you use them?" (599) Niet: "Besides, it's not like we aren't all created by using technology Autocthon invented." (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "I am not the one you have to explain it to" (601) Ceylin: "It was a tool to get the job done. Until somebody can find another way to do it that actually works, I don't think anybody has room to complain." (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "which is why I am asking" (606) Priceless Emerald: "At least in theory, a higher powered version of Principle Invoking Onslaught might be a good starting point for finding a less troublesome method." Priceless suggested (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "with something like the eye" (606) Priceless Emerald: "Or something else to boost the potency of the shaping effect. Clearly we must do more research, but now, we know it's possible, that's quite a large first step, no matter the methods." she pointed out (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "very well" (599) Niet: "It's theoretically possible to beat them, and we have research materials for further study." (593) Orchid Consuming Guardian: "it seems everything is complete" (599) Niet: "And we have no survivors from the south?" (593) Orchid Consuming Guardian: "None attending" (606) Priceless Emerald: "Maybe they went native?" she suggested (593) Orchid Consuming Guardian: "perhaps" (601) Ceylin: "Makes me wonder what the hell's up with that guy who interrupted, though." (599) Niet: "He was an infernal." (601) Ceylin: "Answers that." (593) Orchid Consuming Guardian: "that seemed pretty obvious" (606) Priceless Emerald: (so, since I wasn't here for the first, what's next?) (593) Orchid Consuming Guardian: (people talk amonst themselves?) ** (606) Priceless Emerald approaches the guy with the egg, Louis, "Greetings." she stated politely. ** (593) Louis: "Yes?" (606) Priceless Emerald: "I was curious if your... prize might be up for trade." she queried. ** (599) Niet heads toward the western covens. ** (593) Louis: "No" (606) Priceless Emerald: "Oh?" she asked, indicating he should elaborate. (593) Louis: "Yes" (606) Priceless Emerald: "Any particular reason?" ** (593) Captain Henry is talking with Lintha ** (606) Priceless Emerald: "It wouldn't be possible to make some sort of exchange? I admit I like to collect creatures that are... unique." she told him (593) Louis: "no" ** (599) Niet coughs poiltely. ** (606) Priceless Emerald: (I activate vibrant rainbow chorus to read the emotions of him and others present.) ** (593) Captain Henry contijnues talking ** (593) Louis: (annoyance!) (606) Priceless Emerald: (also, how many people are looking my way?) (593) Louis: (not many?) (606) Priceless Emerald: (hrm) (606) Priceless Emerald: "A shame." she stated, "To turn aside a chance for profit and glory." she turned as if to go away. (am attempting to goad him into being interested) (593) Louis: "It will be a gift to Kimbery" (606) Priceless Emerald: "And you think an egg, alone, will impress her?" she asked disdainfully, "Please." (599) Niet: "What will?" (599) Niet: ((Ignore.)) (599) Niet: "Hello?" (593) Louis: "she will have the chance to destroy the last" (593) Captain Henry: Yes? (599) Niet: "What happened to the Silver Prince after you used the Realm Defense Grid?" (606) Priceless Emerald: "You don't understand her. Just destroying the egg won't impress her." she told him, "You need to go further, drag out its torment. Make sure it lives to know that it has no hope as the last of its kind. Give her that exquisite despair as delicious vengeance." ** (593) Captain Henry shrugs ** (593) Louis: which she would be allowed to do (606) Priceless Emerald: She makes a disdainful face again, "So, you lack drive and initiative. That will surely impress her." (593) Louis: "are you always this annoying?" (599) Niet: "So?" (599) Niet: "No knowledge?" (593) Captain Henry: "he hasn't been findable" (606) Priceless Emerald: "Only when I see someone who can't take constructive advice." she told him, belittling him in a way that he might give in to try and prove her wrong. (593) Louis: "Go away" ** (606) Priceless Emerald does so, making a note to upstage him when he presents the egg ** (599) Niet: "I see." ** (599) Niet wanders off toward the air pirate captain. ** ** (606) Priceless Emerald heads to that lady who messed with the RDG ** ** (593) Tien Zoei sitting there ** ** (593) Captain Gyrofalcon drinking ** (606) Priceless Emerald: "Greetings." she stated to Tien Zoei, "Quite impressive, hijacking even part of the functionality of the Defense Grid." (599) Niet: "So, how did you make the wind? COuld it be duplicated over the east and west?" (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "it moves back and forth and it was made by one of my companions (593) Tien Zoei: "acess is not difficult keeping it hidden from YU shan is" (606) Priceless Emerald: "Quite, I admittedly find myself curious how you did that." she stated, (593) Tien Zoei: "We had access we worked slowly" (606) Priceless Emerald: "So you need to do that for every time you do so?" (599) Niet: "Could you explain what it is?" (593) Tien Zoei: "No" (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "It required.. certain... ingredients from my lady" (606) Priceless Emerald: "Then what was the trick to it?" she asked, displaying genuine curiosity. (593) Tien Zoei: "extensive rewiring" (606) Priceless Emerald: "Interesting." she stated. (599) Niet: "... Is it her daughter?" (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "a bit closer to home" (599) Niet: "I note that her daughter has the ability to eat undead." (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "Yes" (606) Priceless Emerald: "Mind if I ask if you have any targets in particular for later?" she asked (606) Priceless Emerald: "I admit I wouldn't want my coven getting in the crossfire." (593) Tien Zoei: "We are limiting use until the plans are futher along" (606) Priceless Emerald: "That much is good to hear." (599) Niet: "So... Do you just have someone with the same power running around really fast?" (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "We built a mini Adorjan that can exist in the underworld" (599) Niet: "I see." (599) Niet: "And it can only scour a single direction?" (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "It could probably do more it just would take longer (599) Niet: "So, would you extend to the east as well?" (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "Maybe" ** (606) Priceless Emerald heads to stand by herself, see if she gets approached ** (599) Niet: "What would that cost?: (599) Niet: "* (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: "it would take awhile and might cut into our setup of course if you'd clean up our deathlord problem.. we'd be able to send it elsewhere" (599) Niet: "If we could clean up our other deathlord problem so easily, we wouldn't need it." (593) Captain Gyrofalcon: they can then get out more readily I mean its not like its all encomassing (599) Niet: "I see. Thank you for your time." ** (599) Niet curtsies and rejoins Emerald. ** ** (606) Priceless Emerald nods at Niet ** (593) Lian: (anything else?) (606) Priceless Emerald: (With this immediate group, I think we've exhausted what we can do without making a large commotion) (593) Lian: (so nothing else?) (601) Ceylin: (( I'm good. )) (593) Lian: (3 then) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights